The invention relates to a cuvette arrangement for use in a chemical analysis system, which cuvette arrangement comprises an integrally constructed unit which defines a plurality of separate chambers, for receiving a plurality of sample-reagent mixtures.
Cuvette arrangements of this type are known in the form of disposable cuvette rings which, for example, comprise 100 cuvettes. Completely annular cuvette rings of this type have the following disadvantages:
The user is frequently unable to use all the cuvettes of the cuvette ring within one working cycle. Nevertheless, the whole cuvette ring must often be thrown away, because it contains liquids or liquid residues, which must be removed from the analysis system as rapidly as possible or, at the latest, at the end of the working day. This reduces the rate of utilization of the cuvette rings.
Cuvette rings, in particular those which contain a relatively large number of cuvettes and have therefore a relatively large diameter, tend to suffer distortion. The resulting deformations of the cuvette ring impair the performance of optical measurements of the cuvette contents in an analysis system, because very exact positioning of all the cuvettes of the cuvette ring is necessary for such measurements. In order to minimize the extent of such deformations, a relatively complex shaping of the cuvette rings and special packaging of the latter are necessary. This increases the manufacturing costs for the cuvette rings and their selling price. Moreover, when the cuvette rings are used in an analysis system, means must be provided in the latter which enable all the cuvettes to be positioned accurately, even if the cuvette rings are slightly distorted. This increases the manufacturing costs of the analysis system.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a cuvette arrangement which does not suffer from the abovementioned disadvantages.